A Prior Meeting
by Modul
Summary: 4-year old Ash and 4-year old Misty embark on an adventure in Cerulean City.
1. The Girl With the Red Hair

G'day to everybody. This is my first fanfic for just about anything, so a couple a critiques won't down me much. I'm just a crazed Pokeshipper who can't let his –yes, _his_ – ideas go unpresented, whether I'm a good writer or not.

Introduction: I hope that this isn't a dead topic around here. Pokeshipping is great! I thought it wasn't even a question that Ash and Misty will be together. But when Misty left, I was like "Okay wtf". Then in the episode "A Real Cleffa Hanger", I was like "yes, another episode where Misty can interact with Ash." Then BOOM. Team rocket's blast separates them – once again! – and sticks Misty alone with Max. ECK! All in all, I'm still a strong believer in Ash and Misty Romance.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.

Summary: 4-year old Ash and 4-year old Misty embark on an adventure in Cerulean City.

This was supposed to be a one-shot. I hope there is consistent excitement when divided.

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Young Ash: 4 (very important)

Young Misty: 4 (very important)

A Prior Meeting

Setting: A local Pokemon Center

Both of the clock's arms were almost aligned north. It was just a matter of time until the clock struck midnight.

Ash, our favorite Pokemon trainer, watched as the third arm was rotating its way up to the number twelve; thus, beginning the new day.

"_It's moving faster than ever before_," the trainer thought. Perhaps it's because he couldn't wait for the time to finally come. Perhaps it's because he would do anything to stop the time from coming. Ash had mixed feelings when it came to this day of year – the anniversary of the day he met Misty – and wasn't sure why hehad to think this hard on such a small subject. _"What's so special about this day? It's just a day, no different from the last one…But here I am…awake…at 11:59 pm!"_

Then the clock let loose a quiet ring to indicate a new hour had begun.

Ash's mixed feelings quickly came to a cessation as he realized _only_ good things could come from this day, and almost embarrassed that he once thought any different.

Ash peered down and saw Misty sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk parallel to his own on top. He remembered her going to bed really early and wondered if Misty was aware of this special day as well.

Misty, one of the famous sensational sisters and one of Ash's best friends, was _in fact _aware of this day – but what Ash couldn't comprehend in that dense skull of his is that she only went to bed early to make tomorrow's arrival seem faster.

They both reminisced on how the two of them entered each other's lives…Ash through his state of thought…and Misty through the dreams in her sleep.

But little did they both know…there was an earlier time they met– yes, before the whole bike incident – where they were just a couple of 4-year olds. A prior meeting.

.::.

10 years ago…

"Now Ash, this is a big city. So hold on to my hand so you don't get lost, okay?" said a very young Delia Ketchum to her 4-year old son.

The young Ash just nodded in awe to the huge skyscrapers that they didn't have in Pallet town. He seemed so out of place, in a city where giant buildings blocked the view of the sky and the streets were flooded with people rather than cars.

"Cerulean city has a big sales day today, Ash, and there are hundreds of tourists who come here just to buy things for cheap"

Ash didn't argue with that statement as he was bumped by, yet again, another aggressive shopper.

"Say 'scuse me!" Ash shouted back even though the shopper was already a good distance away. At least he finally knew why his mom insisted on traveling 50 miles on bicycle to some faraway town. _'We're going on a little adventure'_ remembering his mom's exact words when they left Pallet.

Then came another bump… then another… then faster...until a barrage of bumps threatened Ash to let go of his mom's hand. Ash did not want to let go but he was slowly losing his grasp, one finger unhooking after another. By the time it got to pinky-to-pinky, one last shopper collided in between the parent and child and they separated.

"Ash?...Ash…Ash!"

"Mommy!" yelped the little boy as he realized his body was being bumped further away, as if he was walking backwards. Ash tried to respond, but his 4-year old strength could not sustain himself. His eyes began to water when he no longer had sight of his mother and when her voice began to disperse. He continued to be pushed back until he was out of the crowd completely, into an empty area with a fountain.

A little girl about the same age as Ash was the only person there, soaking her feet in the cool water. She kissed her hand, which held a penny, and threw the coin into the fountain.

"I wish for true love…" she muttered for only herself to hear.

This gave Ash an idea.

"_A fountain! I could just wish for my mommy!"_ Ash crept up closer and gazed at the clean pipe water. He reached for his pockets to grab a penny when he realized he had no penny to speak of. He sighed.

"Hey maybe I can take one of the pennies in the fountain!" said Ash, reaching for the only penny inside. (Today was the time of year where nobody just _wasted_ their money on a fake wishing machine)

"Hey kid! _You_ better think twice before taking that penny," said the girl whose red hair was the first feature Ash had noticed, "I made that wish! And nobody steals _my_ wish!" She stood tall and mighty next to the distraught Ash.

"B-But…I need it…" Ash stretched his arm far enough to grab the penny and almost fell in the process.

In the girl's clear pale face, there popped a huge red vain. She let out a scream and smacked ash with a closed fist. Tears flowed from Ash's eyes as soon as he felt the hit.

"Waaaahhhh" Ash sobbed out, shoulders bouncing up and down more and more rapidly.

"What a baby…"

Ash's tears dried up when he heard her remark, "I'm not a baby! I'm going to be a Pokemon master, and then we'll see who the baby is!" He lifted his fist proudly in the air. Misty looked unimpressed, raised her hand in front of Ash's face and flicked his forehead. Ash's tears began pouring out again while Misty giggled uncontrollably.

"_Geez, this kid doesn't know when to stop…"_

"M-Mommy…where are you?"

Misty stopped her giggling. "Hold on, do you mean you're lost?" Ash gave her a nod. When Misty found out she spoke in such a nice tone, she quickly diverted back to her angry and unappealing voice.

"Well, that's too bad…" said Misty as she slowly walked away playfully.

"No don't leave me here! You're the only friend I've got!"

This, for some reason, stopped Misty in her tracks. After a long pause…she turned around and held her hand out to Ash, without saying a word. Ash immediately knew what this meant and took her hand without hesitation.


	2. The Search Begins

"Don't let go…that's how I lost my mom."

"Okay I won't."

Together they ran hand-in-hand looking into stores, restaurants, alleyways, parks, bus stops, street corners, etc. But after hours passed, there was no luck in finding Ash's mom.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? Maybe I should lead this time?" Ash said shyly.

"Trust me. I know this city inside-and-out. We'll find her for sure."

They both tried to pick up the pace by running faster, until a bicyclist went riding in their direction.

"Ah, watch out!" yelped the bicyclist as he instinctively turned to his right, slamming into a store wall and falling face-first on the sidewalk.

"D-Do you think we killed him?" Ash winced.

All of a sudden, from the opposite direction, an Officer Jenny came striding on her motorcycle with the siren alerting everyone in her way. She put a blow horn on her face and said, "Hey…you kids!"

"Do you think she's after us?"

"Doesn't matter… we have to go!" Misty said as she pulled Ash away from where Officer Jenny would've ran them over.

"Is she crazy?!"

"Wait kids! Don't run away!" But Ash and Misty ran with all their might and Officer Jenny had no choice but to follow them. It was a long chase but the children were able to get away when they posed as mannequins in a clothing store window.

"That was a close one," Misty gave a sigh.

"Hey why haven't we found my mom yet? I thought you _knew _this city inside-and-out."

"I _do_. Just shut up and let me think." Although she didn't show it, she was running out of ideas. Then something clicked in her head. "That's it! I know a place where you can see the _whole_ city!"

"Yeah? Where is it?"

Misty pointed straight up in the air.

"The sky?"

"No you idiot! Come on I'll show ya!" said Misty as she pulled him into a tall building. They were careful not to be seen and snuck past the people walking by, until they reached an elevator. The door was already open and they rushed through it before it can close; luckily, they were the only ones inside. They both stared in awe at the wide array of buttons presented in front of them. Misty saw that one of the buttons was labeled **Roof **and pointed to it.

"Roof! That's the one we need!"

"But how are we gonna reach _that_?"

"Like _this_," Misty said as she hopped on Ash's shoulders, almost causing them to topple over each other until they both regained their balance.

"Hey I want to press the button!"

"Too bad...the boy _always_ has to carry the girl"

"Why?"

"Because…it's the law."

"Nuh uh."

"Yea huh."

Misty was finally able to press the button before they fell to their backs on the elevator floor. "There, now all we have to do is wait."

As they felt the elevator come to a stop, Ash and Misty were both wondering why the ride was so short. They stared at one another each with a confused look on their faces. Then once the doors opened…dozens of tourists started piling in, leaving no inch of space left inside.

"I…can't…breath…" Ash puffed out

"Me…neither"

The elevator came to a stop every three floors, with dozens of tourists leaving and dozens more to take their place. But as the elevator started going higher and higher, tourists slowly began leaving until there was finally enough breathing space for the people inside. Eventually on its way to the top, it was just Ash and Misty.

"We're almost there," Ash beamed with excitement.

"Not even I have been _here _before."

The doors opened to a breezy deserted roof, which was a nice change of scenery considering the hours they'd spent in the crowded Cerulean streets. As Misty took her time stretching herself back into shape, Ash rushed himself to the edge of the building until he came into a stop.

"D-Do you think this is safe?"

"Of course. Only an idiot would fall over on accident."

"Then why won't you do it?"

"It's your mom…you do it."

Ash tried to gather all his courage for this one moment, _"For mom,"_ he thought.

His head hovered over the lip of the rooftop, witnessing what seemed like millions of tiny figures running back and forth and bumping into each other. He tried to get a closer look by leaning his head further down, until he discovered a new fear for heights.

"Do you see anything?"

"Nope, everyone is too small…whoa!" said Ash as all his leverage pulled him down, plummeting earthward.


	3. Reunited

Misty let out a gasp before cupping her face with both of her hands, too afraid to see what would happen next. All Ash could do was close his eyes and hold in a shriek. Time stood still as he tried to recollect what was happening, until he realized he had been in the same position for awhile now. He turned his head to see what was visible to him, but all he could see was a small hint of yellow. Although Ash had no idea what was going on, Misty had the perfect view of a Pikachu biting onto the collar of Ash's shirt with all its might. It took Misty awhile to reconcile her thoughts and decide to aid the mysterious Pikachu that had appeared from nowhere. It was a struggle…but after a couple 'heaves' and 'hoes', they finally managed to rescue Ash from the inevitable.

"Pi-ka-chu!"

"It must be a wild pokemon…"

"What kind is it do you think?"

"Pokemon can only say their names, right? Well, this one just said 'Pikachu'."

Ash smiled, "Thank you…Pikachu."

"You're soo cute!" said Misty as she smothered herself onto the warm electric mouse. Usually it's in a Pikachu's nature to thunderbolt a stranger on contact, but this one must've liked Misty's smothering and cuddling.

Misty faced Ash with a more serious look on her face, "Listen…I just want to say I'm sorr-"

"There you are!" The two children turned to see that it was Officer Jenny, who seemed to be catching her breath as if she'd been on a long hunt for something. Misty and Pikachu ran to hide and Ash tried to follow them until Officer Jenny grabbed him on his shoulders.

"Oh no you don't. I've been looking all across town for _you_."

"Pikachu we have to go save him…" said Misty from behind a small water tower, not too far away, "…let's come up with a plan."

"Now now, don't cry little one," Officer Jenny said to calm the kicking and screaming Ash, "Are you lost?"

Officer Jenny was shuffling with the little boy's hair until she heard Ash give a chuckle. Just for _one_ moment, Ash felt a warmness tingle through him that reminded him of only his mother. His tears started to dry up, and he was suddenly comfortable in her arms.

"Can't get me! Can't get me!" Misty said hopping up and down tauntingly, as it disturbed Ash's trance.

Officer Jenny was confused for a second until a Pikachu jumped onto her head and took her hat. She was forced to let go of Ash so she can sway the problem that had stole from her.

"Come on kid!" Misty told Ash as her plan was unraveling quite nicely.

Ash reluctantly followed her towards the elevator entrance as Pikachu tailed a good yard behind. But Ash and Misty realized they couldn't reach the button without one climbing on top of the other, and Officer Jenny was closing in by the second.

"Hey kid! Climb on top of my shoulders this time and…" Misty offered until Pikachu sprang up high enough to press the button in a single jump.

They rushed inside the elevator and Ash gave Officer Jenny one last glance before the doors closed.

"Hey…I think that lady was trying to help us."

Misty looked surprised. Then she stared into his eyes, "Don't worry 'bout it. _I'll _help you find your mom. I promise."

Ash wasn't sure if she was able to carry out that promise, but he wanted to trust his friend. As they stepped out of the elevator and into the streets, the streets were finally deserted (which might explain why the elevator was empty as well). They continued to look around, checking the places that were too crowded earlier and double-checking the places they'd already gone to. But with the streets empty and all, they were searching in places at half the time. After another couple of hours, they decided to rest at a nearby playground.

"Wheeeeee!" said Misty and Pikachu gleefully as they rode a slide that went in circles. Ash, however, could not find the heart to play while his mom was probably worried sick about him.

"Come on kid! You should try the slide. It's fun!"

"Stop calling me Kid! You're the same age as me! Stop acting like you're _so_ much older…because you're not!" called out Ash, hugging his legs.

Misty was about to call him a _baby _instead, but she bit her tongue. Instead she gave Ash a menacing glare…a glare that would be the first of many to come. Ash was horrified by the sight, so Misty slowly turned her menacing glare into a cherry smile.

"I'm sorry…"

Ash's tears stopped flowing so he can listen.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't find your mom…and I'm sorry that I almost got you killed back there…" The tears that had been flowing from Ash's eyes had somehow shifted to Misty, as this was the first time he had seen her cry. "…I always cause trouble and I don't know why…I just do."

"it's okay…" Ash's words made Misty jump, "…because…you're still my friend."

Misty still didn't know why she was such a sucker for that line. The mood was broken as a police car came rushing near them, with a hatless Officer Jenny running out hurriedly.

"You're not getting away from me _this_ time!"

"C'mon! We have to start running again!"

But Ash was frozen from the neck down. He wanted to follow Misty but there was a part of him that just wanted to be wrapped in Officer Jenny's arms that reminded him so much of his mom.

"I-I want to see what happens if I'm caught."

"That's suicide. We have to leave now!" Misty tried tugging on Ash's shirt but he refused to budge an inch. As a last resort, Misty stood in between Ash and Officer Jenny with her arms spread out in a protective stance with a fierce look on her face. But Officer Jenny just kneeled down before Misty and gave her a sweet comforting smile. Quickly, but hesitantly, Misty let her guard down and slowly stepped out of the way. Officer Jenny picked up Ash and he once again felt the warm love that came from her hug; whereas, Misty carried Pikachu and hid behind a nearby tree.

"Pikachu, we'll have to do the plan one more time…"

But Pikachu leapt out of her arms and ran off to hills unknown, and was never seen again.

"Pikachu wait! Pikachu! My friend is in trouble…"

Just then, another lady from a police car that had just arrived ran directly towards Officer Jenny and Ash.

"Oh my little Pokemon master! My little boy…" squealed the lady as she was handed her son by Officer Jenny.

Ash seemed to have cried his self into exhaustion, as he fell asleep in his mom's arms. Officer Jenny gave Delia a momentous salute, strongly and proudly, before she went into her police car and drove away.

"Oh my little man! My son…" Delia continued.

"_Her son? So that must be his mother. And here I thought I was helping…but it turns out that I was just causing trouble like I always do…I was just leading him away…I'm the reason he has suffered this long…How did I not figure this out sooner? I can't do anything right…" _Misty continued to mope behind the tree as the swell of her tears began to ruin her eyelashes. She didn't know whether she was either experiencing tears of joy because Ash just reunited with his mom or tears of sadness because she realized she'd been no help since the start. But it seemed she was leaning more towards the latter.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Misty – still facing away – was in shock to discover Ash's mom was talking to her. Misty kept her silence, though. Misty wanted to run away but for some reason she was sedated to the spot.

"_Perhaps this is what happened to_ him_, maybe I'm also curious what would happen if I was caught."_

Delia would've gone closer to Misty but she was sure she'd scare Misty off running if she did. Instead, she called out, "Are you the one who has been looking after my son this whole day? You know…he would've never survived without you. You were a _big_ help. Thank you so much!"

Misty's eyes widened and ended her tears. For once in her life…she had been helpful. Her emotions had shifted from broken and inspirited to unyielding and resolute. There was a warm feeling in her heart that she could never remember experiencing once in her life. She didn't know whether to respond with a 'thank you' or a 'you're welcome'; in the end, she realized it was just best to leave it how it was.

Misty turned around wanting to see his mom's face – and Ash's one last time – but she could only see the back of their heads as they were walking in the other direction, never seeing them again…or so she thought.

.::.

10 year later in the present

Ash had woken up from a not so pleasant slumber – not surprising considering the time he went to sleep. He heard noises coming from outside the room and noticed Brock and Misty had already left their beds made and tidy. He left the room soon after – with Pikachu on his shoulder – and saw his two best friends standing impatiently inside the entrance.

"Ash, you sleepyhead, what time did you go to sleep?" Misty was the first to speak.

"I-I just couldn't sleep at all last night."

Ash gave out the longest yawn and it made Misty giggle.

Misty, in a gentler tone, said, "So Ash…you _do _know what day it is, am I right?"

"Yeah, of course, it's the day I first started my journey."

But Misty was signaling like she was pleading for more.

"Um…it's also the day I first met Pikachu."

Misty signaled again to say he was _so_ close to the right answer.

"It's…um…the day I first met Team Rocket?"

Misty face-faulted for that one.

"Ash Ketchum! How can you forget something so simple like the day you and I first met?!"

"Chill out Misty, I was just jokin'. How can I forget such an important day?"

Misty sighed, "You're still just a kid aren't ya…"

At that moment, Ash felt a jolt that gave him the weirdest thought. "Misty, don't you think it feels more than just 4 years…it sounds strange, but it just feels _so_ much longer than that."

Misty had a confused look on her face until she suddenly had the same weird feeling, but she quickly dismissed the thought. "No, not really…of course not…that's crazy."

"Yeah pretty silly huh?"

The two both gave awkward laughs to show that they agreed. But Pikachu gave a smile like he knew something that the other two didn't.

"Happy Anniversary Ash..."

"Happy Anniversary Misty…"

They both exited the Pokemon Center in unison, without knowing they'd left Brock behind. Brock let out a whimper because he couldn't help but feel left out. Standing there alone in the Pokemon Center for a few more minutes, he suddenly realized something and jetted out the door to catch up with his friends.

"Hey fellas! _Our_ anniversary is not too far away either!"

THE END

There you go…I hope it wasn't obvious that there was an inconsistency grammar-wise. I also hope I didn't bore anyone out. Again I'm not sure if this is a dead topic, so I hope that whoever reads this can take their time to leave a comment.

PS: I was thinking of having an ending where Misty says she has only loved one boy (young ash) in her life, but she never saw him again…well I hope you like this ending better.


End file.
